Ask Norway
by TheHoneyScream
Summary: Norway is accepting letters. Ask him, what ever you want. If he's going to answer your questions, is his thing. Please stay in rating T, I would really appreciate that. Please review to ask questions! Nor is yours! :D Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

*******Let's get started*******

Norway: Hello, I'm Norway.

To send me letters, review on this chapter. Please stay in the T rating! I don't wanna go up to T+ or M! Well.. I'm with Romania at the moment, you can ask him questions too, but if you want to talk to Romania personally, please visit 'Ask Romania' by Anonymous Quincy

Romania: Hi fellas! We're practicing spells at the moment! England is here too. I don't know, if he has a 'Ask England'... sooo... if u have any questions to him... just ask. ~

England: Wait! What? But nothing personal, right?

Norway: You can ask me some personal questions. And if you want, you can also hear some very embarrassing things about Mathias, that idiot.


	2. NekoGirl72

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

*******Let's get started*******

**((Can I write as Bermuda? If not, just ignore the fact she's saying it :3))**  
**Bermuda: Hey Norgie. This looks interesting, and you can be sure I'll spam you with as many questions as possible! **  
**So, what's your favourite colour?**  
**What's your favourite country aside from your own?**  
**If it was the end of the world and only you and two countries of the opposite gender survived, who would you want it to be? **  
**That's all for now**

Norway: Hey, Bermuda. No, it's ok.

My favorite color is blue, like my sailor suit. I really like it. *smiles a bit* My favorite country... is probably.. Iceland. It's not just, because he's my brother. I really like hot sources. I think.. I would want her to be... you.. *blushes*

Hope, that I could help you.

With love, Norway


	3. Vulcanblood

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Norway x Romania

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

*******Let's get started*******

**Vulcanblood:**

**What kind of embarrassing things? I want to hear more!**

* * *

Norway: Hi there. Well... embarrassing things about Mathias... Well... when we were little kids, he always thought, that hmpff *got kissed bei Romania*

Romania: Maybe you should wait with telling that!

Norway: Thats my decision! But maybe I should. I'm going to answer this question this afternoon with the others.

(A/N: NekoGirl72, I'm so sorry for misreading your question! Norway will answer it correctly this afternoon! D: And btw: If you want to be some country, don't ask, it's allowed! Just write it at the beginning or the end of your review.)

See ya!


	4. Many questions for Nor

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Norway x Romania

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

Note: If you want to be any country, just write its name at the beginning or the end of the review. Norge is always happy to meet other states. Even if he doesn't show it.

*******Let's get started*******

**Vulcanblood: What kind of embarrassing things? I want to hear more!**

Norway: Hello again, Vulcanblood. I stopped at... er... Yah, I know. Well.. when Mathias and me were little kids, he once puked on the favorite dress of aunt Luxembourg. Well.. she was quite angry. I think she still dislikes him... More embarrassing things about that idiot next time. This will be a continuing thing.

* * *

**Musicforeverinmysoul**:** Soo hi there Norge! I plan on spamming ya for sure now then... My question for you... You said your currently with Romania...how is it being with him? Like does he treat you well and all that? Just wondering!**  
**That's my only question for now I come back after you answer it**  
**Music**

Norway: Hi Music. Well.. he's very kind and quite cute. And yeah, he's treating me well. I really love being with him. He's making tea for me right now. But he's not 'the wife' or something. Just, before you ask, me neither. I would be very happy to see you again. Bye then.

* * *

**Vulcanblood:** **(Holy-CAN I WRITE AS THE HONORABLE STATE OF WISCONSIN? *le tears of joy*)**

**Wisconsin: Hello! I was wondering what your views on America as a whole were, and what you thought of my state in particular (namely the cheese XD)**

Norway: Ah, hello Wisconsin. I'm happy to see you.

_(A/N: Yes, you sure can. Everybody can :) Just write it at the beginning or the end of your review!)_

Norway: I don't know much about America. I think he's a nice guy. But how can he eat these horrible looking cakes? I heard from Finland, that he got no taste or something. Just like England. I don't have many connections to America, so I don't know every single state on the US. But I heard from you. I never ate your cheese. I like butter more. I just ate cheese from Switzerland once. It was ok. Maybe we can meet up someday, if you want. I really want to try your cheese. You seem to be a nice person too. Ha det gøy.

* * *

**NekoGirl72:** **Back again**  
**I like blue too, just like the sea. The sea is wonderful. I'm so glad I'm an island. **  
**Iceland is very nice I've never actually been to the country myself, but he seems very proud of it. **  
***blushes and laughs* Thank you, Norgie, though I did say two. **  
**Hmm... New question. What's your favourite animal and what's your favourite food?**

Norway: Hey Bermuda. How are you? I love the sea too. *blushes* Yeah, I think my lil brother is very proud of it. And now for this. I'm terribly sorry for answering incorrectly. Stupid admin just can't read. Me neither. Well.. the second one would probably be Philippines or Monaco. I like exotic countries. My favorite Animals are wales and I like reindeers too. And rabbits are søt too. My favorite food is fish. I like everything that is made with it. Except for fish and chips. England just can't cook. One thing: I saw, that you're writing a blog right now. I will take a look at it. See you.

* * *

**1sarahsmiley:****Are you in a relationship with another country? If so who? If not who would you want to be in one with? **_  
_**-Sarah:)**

Norway: God dag, Sarah. I'm in a relationship with Romania right now. If you have any other questions, just ask. I'm open for everything. Have a good day.

* * *

**animefan10: Hello Nor-kun! I'll be informal in this way because I think it's cute. So... You know that Bermuda's question was asking what two countries of the opposite gender you would want to be with, right? Just saying that you're avoiding the actual question. What's your favorite food? You should try some Asian food like pho or spring rolls because their delicious! These food are Vietnamese by the way. I could rant but I think I'll stop here to control myself.**

**Sincerely, **  
**animefan106**

Norway: Hello animefan106. You remind me a bit of Japan. Just saying. Well.. to Bermudas question. I already apologized to her. But you were a big help to figure that out. Thanks. Bermuda already asked that, but for you, I'm going to answer again. My favorite food is fish. I already tried spring rolls. They're quite tasty. Pho sounds good. I think I have to visit Vietnam someday. I would be very happy to see you again *laughs*. With greetings, Lukas.

_(A/N: Ok. These were all reviews for today. It's quite much. Thanks for reviewing so much *hugs everybody*. I love reviews~ *faints* If you have any ideas for things I should change, just say something. But please write it like I do now. Is it called 'in brackets'? Note quite sure ^^' I'm still from Germany..)_


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Norway x Romania

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

Note: If you want to be any country, just write its name at the beginning or the end of the review. Norge is always happy to meet other states. Even if he doesn't show it.

*******Let's get started*******

**Vulcanblood:**** What kind of embarrassing things? I want to hear more!**

Norway: So, let's come to the next embarrassing story. They're more like some embarrassing facts about him.

1. He's still a virgin. I'm not sure why.

2. He had his first kiss with Sweden. In high school. He forced Sweden to kiss him. Just saying.

3. Hungary already hit him 34 times with her frying pan. I can understand that. He's just annoying.

* * *

**SmileyFacesSmile:**** Hi Norway. I have a few questions for you, if you'd be so kind to answer them. What's your favourite thing to do with your magic? What's your best memory of the Nordic 5? Where have you had the best holidays? Why was it so good? Are you fluent in any other languages? Thanks for reading! ((To the author: Don't worry about your writing, it's brilliant. Thank you! xxx))**

**Norway:** Hi SmileyFacesSmile. I always loved to curse Mathias with my spells. Well I'm one of the nordics, so I can't say what my best memory of the nordics is, just what my best memory with the other nordics is. Well, you probably meant that. I really liked the recording of 'Always With You', even if that idiot was too loud. I had a lot of fun. I had my best Holidays at Philippines house. It's really beautiful there and I can remember saying, that I like exotic countries. Well.. if you mean other languages than norwegian and english, I'm fluent in german and danish. One of my superiors forced me to learn them. I would be happy to see you again soon. Bye.

_(A/N: Thank you so much *hugs you*)_

* * *

**NekoGirl72:**** Heya Norgie! I came back, just for you. **  
**I'm fantastic today. Like always. **  
**Isn't it wonderful? The waves lapping against the shore makes the most marvellous noise and the blue-green waters are such a perfect shade, that it just fills me with joy. But why are you blushing? It's not a bad thing to adore the majestic oceans. **  
**I would love to visit Iceland actually. It seems like a good place for a holiday, though it would be a very different change in temperature, from my usual equator heats. **  
**It's fine. I do not mind if you answer it as others would find it incorrect. Answer how you feel it should be answered! Exotic countries are nice. Though, I suppose I could be considered exotic.**  
**I like the majesty of whales and rabbits are adorable. I've never actually seen a reindeer, to be honest... **  
**I love food with fish too! And yes, England has bad taste and is a terrible cook... It's a good job I stopped letting him teach me how to cook. **  
**Thanks Norgie, I appreciate it.**  
**My question this time is: If there is a country you admire, or look up to, who is it and why?**  
**Bermuda, out!**

Norway: Hey Bermuda. Glad to see you again. Sounds good. Well... I was not blushing of shame. It just happened. I think so too, don't worry. Yah, Iceland is quite cold, but he has many hot sources where you can heat up. Often, I don't really mind too, but when it comes to myself... Yes, they are. And yah, you could. Well... I do so. What? You never saw a reindeer? Then you should visit me! We have many reindeers here! Fish is just too yummy. You should let France teach you, how to cook. Even if his 'Escargot' taste horrible. No problem. Well.. I don't really have a country I look up to.. But maybe Sweden. Because he's so strong and he's making very good furniture. See you next time.

_(A/N: I'm a big fan of Sweden's furniture. I have quite a lot of it at home~)_

* * *

**Vulcanblood: (:D coolness! FYI Wis is a chick. HOLY- From Germany? I've always wanted to go there)**

**Wis: Do you want me to send you some? I can send you cheese curds which are even better, they're super fresh and delicious!**

Norway: Hey Wis. Thanks. Some cheese would make me happy. Do you want any butter? Or bananas? Or fish?**  
**

_(A/N: Yaah... I found that out afterwards while visiting you on DA D: *starts changing* And yeah, Germany :D Really? It's not that beautiful here.. Well... I really like Berlin though.. :3)_

* * *

**Musicforeverinmysoul: Music again! So um... My next question would be... If you could have anything in the world, what would it be? Also um because your like my like favorite character ever and being from Norway... -huggles- that's all! Takk and spam ya later**

Norway: Hey Music. Welcome back. Well... I have so much things I really like. But I always wanted to have Englands spell book. But I probably will never be able to hold it in my hands. I'm happy you like me so much. *blushes* I heard from admin, that many people do. I'm not sure why. You are from Norway? Greetings to your family and your friends *hugs you back*. Thanks for the hug. See you.

_(A/N: Norway is my favorite chara too.~~ He's just too cute :3)_

* * *

Norway: Hey all of you. Already chapter 5? I just started on sunday. Well.. It's admins fault. I'm happy, that so many people reviewed. Admin too. I'm at her house in Germany again. She's quite annoying. Yesterday Vocaloid, today 96neko. What's wrong with that person? But she also likes 'Dance With The Elves' and 'Always With You', so it's ok. At the moment, she's thinking about which character from Hetalia she likes less than Switzerland, to put him in her 'favorite charas' list.

Admin: Oy! That's private!

Norway: Well... I think the decision is quite uneasy for her.

Admin: Yeah, it is! If you want, visit me on DA, to see my favorite charas list. :)

Norway: That's all for now. *smiles* I know you always wanted me to do this. See you all.

* * *

_(A/N: That's all for today. I love~ reviews. Norway too. Some questions for all, who are reading my notes: 1. Do you like the pairing RomNor? 2. Should I let Den visit Norge? 3. Do you want Roro to appear more often? - I would be veery happy for answers! Please write, that they're to the admin/author, so Norge will not mistake it as something meant to him. I'm sorry if my english is bad.. D: - With greetings, Honey!)_


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Norway x Romania

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

Note: If you want to be any country, just write its name at the beginning or the end of the review. Norge is always happy to meet other states. Even if he doesn't show it.

*******Let's get started*******

**Vulcanblood: What kind of embarrassing things? I want to hear more!**

Norway: Well... back when we were vikings, he...

Denmark: Heey Norge! I came to.. what are you doing?

Norway: Shut up. That's private.

Denmark: Wait! Embarrassing things? About who?

Norway: Go. Away.

Denmark: *laughs* No. Whyy?

Norway: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Denmark: Calm down Norge. *hugs Norway*

Norway: You're so annoying. *punches him in the face*

Denmark: Ouch! That hurts!

Norway: *hides in closet* Ah.. this situation again.

Denmark: Norge! Why are you always hiding from me? It's not like I want to do something bad.

Norway: You can't understand that! You're too stupid.

Denmark: You do know that I have an ax?

Norway: You.. LEAVE!

Denmark: Ah~ Seems like you started a 'ask-me-whatever-you-want'.

Norway: How.. Oh no.

Denmark: You left your laptop here! Will you come out now?

Norway: NO!

Denmark: Seems like I have to answer the questions for you~.

Norway: ...Do what you want. I will delete it anyways.

* * *

**Hiya, Norway.**

**I'm currently listening to Black Eye Peas and it got me wondering: where is the love? I mean, we humans only have this one world to live in, we might as well make the best of it and come together as companions, and even as brothers and sisters, right? Ve...**

**Well, on a lighter note- would you like to read my fanfic I wrote of you and Iceland? It's called "The Act of Fraternal Tsundere," and I think it might be pretty interesting! ;D**

**Well, that's all I have for now, so take care, mon cherie!**

**-IntraSule**

****Denmark: Hi IntraSule! Pretty cool name you've got there! That's quite philosophic.. I never actually thought about that... Maybe hat's because I'm no human. Well... that actually sounds right... Greece would be very impressed! Yeah! That definitely sounds interesting. I would like to see his expression while reading it... *turns to closet* You have to read it while I'm here!

Norway: NO!

Denmark: *turns back to laptop* Argh! Why?! He's so mean.. Wait. He don't even have any expression... So it would be even more interesting. *turns to admin* You already read it, right?

Admin: Yeah! You have quite an impressing writing style, IntraSule!

Denmark: *turns to closet* She told you to take care!

Norway: Thanks.

Denmark: *turns back to laptop* Here you go. See ya!

* * *

**Bermuda: Back again!**  
**Well, was your face red from cold? Alcohol? I don't think it just happens. **  
**Hmm... Perhaps I should make a trip and visit all of you Nordics. That would be cool. In return, you can all come visit me!**  
**Fish is delicious. I love making dishes with it. I can make food without France's help, thank you very much. A variety of different countries have given me cooking advice and such. **  
**I think Sweden's awesome too. **  
**My question this time. If you weren't a country personification, what nationality would you want to be and why?**  
**((I think the pairing is adorable XD Maybe he should visit. Just for plot reasons or something. Romania should appear more often. He's too brilliant to be hidden away.))**

****Denmark: Aah! Hello Bermuda! What? My face isn't red at all.. Ah.. wait! You mean Norge! Of course! Sorry. *turns to closet* Norge! Why was your face red?

Norway: That must me Bermuda. Hey. I don't want to say that now... sorry.

Denmark: Is that because of me? Bah! *turns back to laptop* Yeah! That would be nice! I really wanna see you again! It's been a while... Hah! I love fish too! Of course you can! Oh! Who? I really wanna try your cooking someday! Maybe, when you come to visit us? Sweden and awesome? But I'm the awesome one here! Ah! A question for Norge then! *turns to closet* Norge! Bermuda has a question for you *reads out loud* : "If you weren't a country personification, what nationality would you want to be and why?"

Norway: Probably.. er.. norwegian. I just.. I don't know. I never actually thought of that.

_(A/N: I think it's cute too, even if I'm DenNor and RomBul shipper.. hah! After reading your review, I already let him! I don't know why I wanted him to answer the questions.. My brain kinda came up with that Idea. :D He will appear in the next one! And yeah! He is! I love him! He's my favorite chara after Norgie!)_

* * *

**(Can we send our questions by review?If so...then here I go!)**  
**Hey Norway,just a couple of questions,**  
**1.)Why do you wear a hair clip?Not that it's weird,I just want to know.**  
**2.)What's your favorite drink?**  
**Yeah...that's about !And before I forget...Why doesn't Iceland call you Big Brother?Sorry if that's offensive,I just want to know!**  
**Blackrose**

****_(A/N: Yes you can! I wrote it in the summary! ^^)_

__Denmark: Hi Blackrose! I let Norge answer your questions right ahead! *turns to closet and reads questions out loud*

Norway: Hello Blackrose. Nice to meet you. For the first one: It represents my country. That's all. And it suits me. For the second: Do you mean alcoholic? Well.. I'm not a drinker like Mathias. But if I drink something, than mostly beer. For the third one: I'm not sure. It's probably, because he's 'too old'. I don't thinks so! It's quite depressing. Bye.

Denmark: Hey! I'm not a drinker!

Norway: You are.

Denmark: Well. Thanks for your questions, Blackrose! See you!

* * *

**Hej Norge, **  
**I would love to ask you some questions...like: since when you know Romania and what you like most of him? Another question: in what do you believe? these questions to "big"? I would like to know...just to know you little more...from the deep blue...hugs, Atlantis**

Denmark: Hay Atlantis! Wooh! You're actually existing? Cool! Oh.. I should probably.. *turns to closet and reads the questions out loud*

Norway: Hi Atlantis. I know Romania since a wile. I met him through England. They already had the magic club and I joined in. What I like most about him... His smile. His supernatural powers. His cooking. I like everything about him. *probably blushing at the moment* What I believe in? Do you mean supernatural things? Or what? Greetings to the deep blue. *hugs back, probably*

Denmark: Ahaha. That was fast! Let's go to the next review! Bye Atlantis!

* * *

**Music here once again (I told ya I'd spam ya)**  
**Well one I am Norwegian and born in Norway but live in Italy!**  
**Second meh question told shall be... Who do you despise the most and why? Because I'm curious**  
**Thirdly! Cookie for admin and you for answering meh questions!**  
**Spam ya later! Ciao**

****Denmark: Hey Music! That sounds cool! North or south? Greetings to both of them! *turns to closet* *reads question out loud*

Norway: Hey Music. I hope you're doing well. It's Mathias. You probably know that. Thanks for the cookie.

Denmark: Waaaa? You despise me the most? You're so mean!

Norway: Fuck off.

Admin: Hey Music! Thanks for the cookie! *starts nibbling on it* *hugs ya* I love continued reviews! Greetings to Italy! I'm still here.. watching this cute scenery. *blushes*

Norway: Admin. Just.. why?

Admin: What?

Norway: Why.. him.

Admin: Just for fun. *laughs* And hah! I already managed to put Vash into my fave chara's list! *faints*

Norway: Nobody wanna know that.

Denmark: I do! One wich place am I?

Admin: 3.

Denmark: YAY! And Norge?

Admin: 1.

Denmark: That was crystal clear.

Norway: *comes out of the closet* *sighs*

Denmark: Ah! You're back!

Admin: Lukas! Can I hug you?

Norway: Well.. yah.. you can. *sigh*

Admin: *hugs Nor*

Denmark: I want a hug too! *hugs admin*

Norway: Could we please stop here? No one is interested in that.

Admin: Soo.. that's it for today. See ya!

* * *

_(A/N: I finally managed to put a story in this. Again some questions: Do you like the daily updates? What are your favorite Hetalia charas? From 1 to 10 please! I want a freakin list xD I hope you liked todays 'Ask Norway' should I do things like this more often? See you next time~ *hugs everybody and hands free turtles*) _


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Norway x Romania

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

Note: If you want to be any country, just write its name at the beginning or the end of the review. Norge is always happy to meet other states. Even if he doesn't show it.

*******Let's get started*******

**Atlantis: ...oh thanx for answering...and yes!Of course I exist whatdoyou thought Denmark?;-))  
...and believing in...you know this song from john lennon...i don't believe in...and then he sing about so many things you can believe in but he not...at least he's singing "i just believe in me"...and that's it...but of course there are so many other things like love, angels, music...i just like to know..byby and hugs back "probably"?!  
and: i liked this asking norway!**

Norway: Hey Atlantis. No problem. He's quite stupid... I always believed, that you're existing. No. I don't know this song, sorry. I always was a Beatles fan, but I never was is into John's solo carrier. I just don't like the songs. Except for 'Imagine'. I liked this one. Er.. 'hugs back probably'.. that was, because neither Mathias nor Admin could see me. They just thought that I'm probably doing this at the moment. Don't worry. I did.

_(A/N: Thaaanks : )_

* * *

**Bermuda: Back!**  
**Hey Denny! Yup, talking to Norgie. You can just tell me when Denny is gone then.**  
**It would be brilliant! We definitely have to organise that at some point. **  
**Mmhmm. A lot of countries actually, though mostly America and Canada. Sure, I'll cook for you. I know a lot of stuff, but that doesn't mean I'm good at it, mind you. **  
**You can both be awesome. **  
**Silly Norgie. I meant if you weren't your country's nationality. While we're on the subject, you should answer it too, Denny. **  
**Anyway, my question. If you were trapped in a small room with the country you dislike the most, how would you react and what would you do? **  
**Bermuda, out!**  
**((My favourite characters... Okay. Korea Italy **  
**7.-insert all nordics here- Kong ))**

Norway: Hi Bermuda. Well, I tell you now. When talking about the sea, I'm always remembering that day I almost drowned. Well... Mathias saved me and I wasn't grateful at all. Oh. The door bell rang. Back in a moment. *walks to the door* *opens it*

Norway: *goes back to laptop* Romania came to visit.

Romania: Ah, you're answering questions again?

Norway: Yah

Romania: Oh! Hi Bermuda! Nice to see you again! I've been reading your blog lately! Will there be a update soon?

Norway: I hope so too. Mhmm, yah. That would be cool. I would really like to see you again. The last time was centuries ago.

Romania: Oh! You're planning to visit Lukas? You don't mind if I come too?

Norway: I wouldn't. Oh.. I mistook it again. Probably because I heard nearly nothing through the door of that fucking closet. I really don't know. I love my country. Er... maybe romanian? I don't know! Let's come to the question. I would be pissed. And if he was trying to do something, I would send my troll Thor after him. And my Pixies. That stupid git knows, that he should not come near to me.

Romania: Wah.. poor Den..

Norway: I would show no fucking mercy against him.

Romania: He's quite in rage now. Bye, Bermuda!

Norway: Wait! Before going to the next review: Do you have a nick name or something? Ok.. that's all. Se deg.

_(A/N: Wow! Korea and Italy on place one and two? Cool! And all the nordics.. I have only two of them in my list ^^ but I still like them all! Do you mean Hong Kong? He's cool :D)_

* * *

**animefan106: Sorry for the late reply Nor-kun.  
Hmm, I do like daily updates but if you're busy then you don't have to. Fufu, Dan-san is very energetic. I never though of myself as Japan but if I think about it, then maybe a little. We should both visit Viet-chan when we have the chance! That way, we can eat a lot of different delicious Vietnamese food! Hehe, there I go again about food. Well, thank you for the turtles Admin! This may be a bit long so bear with me.  
My fav charas:  
1. Vietnam**

Now, for my questions: If you would be able to go somewhere for vacation, where would you go to? I hope this wasn't too much of a bother telling you. I'm just someone who likes to answer question or comment on other comments and the such. Plus, if I'm a big fan of something, I tend to type a lot and... *blushes slightly* ... Well, I'm a big fan of you Nor-kun. I'll see you around then.

Norway: Hey Animefan. It's ok. I'm not that busy, don't worry. He is... Yah, you're really have some of his formality and all... I would really like to do this. Sounds good. Ah, I forgot to say, that we're at Admin's house in Germany again.

Admin: *munch* Hay fellas! *munch*

Romania: Kekeke, she's eating at the moment.

Norway: Don't forget your manners Admin.

Admin: Shut up! *munch* That sure is delicious!

Norway: What... in hell are you eating?

Admin: Mr. Puffin. Nooo just kidding!

Romania: Admin... are you drunk?

Admin: I'm still too young to be drunk, stupid!

Romania: ...

Norway: She's a bit like Mathias, huh?

Romania: *nodds*

Admin: Hi Animefan~ No problem! Hope you like 'em! I got them after visiting Lovi! Oh.. it seems like your list disappeared somehow.. But I already guessed, that you like Viet-chan~

Norway: Let's go to the questions. Er.. probably Australia's house. When I was at Philippines' house, she told me about him. She told me lots of interesting things. I think so too, don't worry. I love answering your questions.

Admin: Same here~

Norway: Oh. Thanks. *blushes*

Romania: Aww, *turns to admin* he's so cute when he's blushing, huh?

Admin: Hrmm *pulls out camera* *takes photo* I will upload this on facebook. I just have to. Sorry Norge~

Norway: Argh. Stupid. Ehm.. thanks for your review. See you.

* * *

**Music here**  
**yay! I gots a hug um well I'm in Venice Italy so yeah and I'm more of Fem!Italy to my friends but yes**  
**So today my question shall be... Why do you want Iceland to call you Oni-chan? (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) I know he's like your brother and I find it cute but just why do you push it?**  
**And now I shall leave because I have violin practice in an hour so thank you for** **today and today's treat shall be... Gelato (italian ice cream) for both of you! But nothing for Mathias... But one for Romania! Yay! So spam ya later!** **Ciao! **

Norway: Hey Music. I'm glad that that made you happy. I understand that. Who would love to be seen as a guy, when you're a girl. Greetings to Feliciano then. Hmm.. Because he promised me, when he was little. And now he's breaking that promise. Kinda sad, huh?

Admin: Woooh! Violin! How cool~ I was playing piano... but I stopped.. Yaaay! Thanks for the gelato~ *starts eating* Do you wan't some REAL Currywurst from Berlin? *hands Currywurst* It's soo yummy~

Romania: Nyaa! Thanks for the gelato! I'm glad I came to visit!

Norway: Admin.. who would want your stupid Currywurst? Oh. Thanks for the gelato. I love gelato.

Admin: Baah! Currywurst is yummy~! Stupid Nor.

Norway: Do you know what's really yummy?

Admin: You don't mean... NOO! That's disgusting!

Norway: But.. Lutefisk is yummy. *hands music lutefisk*

Admin: How could yaa? Beurk!

Romania: What's wrong?

Admin: PLease not Norge! It's nothing Roro!

Romania: Ok.. Well I think that's it for today. Thanks for reviewing, right?

Admin: See you next time~

Norway: Ha det gøy.

* * *

_(A/N: I will going to learn norwegian~ I'm so frecking happy! Hmm.. some questions again: What are your two fave pairings? What are your two fav crack pairings? Mine are: Normal: DenNor and RomBul and Cracks: SwitzPrus and SwitzJap._

_Here's my fave chara list, just because I requested yours last time. My favorite Hetalia charas are:_

_1. Norway_

2. Romania

3. Denmark

4. Bulgaria

5. Japan

6. Romano

7. Prussia

8. Switzerland

9. Poland

10. Spain

_Yaah, Bash is on place 8~ sooo, that's it for today my cutie pies~ See you! (*v*)/)_


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Norway x Romania

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

Note: If you want to be any country, just write its name at the beginning or the end of the review. Norge is always happy to meet other states. Even if he doesn't show it.

*******Let's get started*******

**Vulcanblood: What kind of embarrassing things? I want to hear more!**

Norway: Seems like stupid Admin forgot this last time.

Admin: OY! Hmm.. he's right.. I did.. Well.. as excuse for this, there will be two embarrassing things about Den today.

Norway: Let's start. Hmm.. *thinks* Well.. once he was so drunk, that he kissed a fucking man. An ugly one. He didn't spoke with anyone. 3 years long. These 3 years were very relaxed.

Admin: Hahaha! That stupid! Er.. mhmm ah! I remember! 2 months ago, we went to a amusement park. Er.. he laughed at the little kids who cried and he almost destroyed one of this shooting ranges. He was in quite rage, huh Norge?

Norway: Yah. Hrmm. I'm still angry that you haven't told me that that idiot was coming...

Admin: It's not my fault! Finland organized that! All nordics where there! You could have guessed that he was coming. Stupid.

Norway: ...

Admin: Well... after almost destroying that shooting range, the security kicked him out.

Norway: It was more embarrassing for us than for him.

Admin: *nodd* It was quite funny though. Well.. let's go to the questions~

* * *

**Bermuda: ((Actually, that isn't the proper list. I think it went stupid and deleted just about everything. Anyway, I'll post it on my profile, if you want XD))**  
**Back!**  
**He saved you but you weren't grateful? That's... Hmph. You should be grateful to anybody who does even the smallest thing for you, much less saves your life. I mean, I can't stand England, but I'm still grateful to him for raising me. **  
**Hey Romania! I'll stop calling you Roro, because it doesn't right coming from me... Good to see you too! There will be an update, but I've been a little busy. Never to busy to talk to you though, Norgie. **  
**It'll be great! And of course I don't mind if you come along. The more the merrier, right? **  
**That seems like an... Extreme method. But okay. **  
**A nickname... Well, a few people call me Bermy and Poland calls me Sonny for some reason, but... I don't really have one specifically. **  
**My question this time is, what is your favourite holiday? Like Christmas and birthdays and stuff. **  
**Bermuda, out!**

Admin: Hah! Hey there! Yah, I already read it! Liech, huh? I like her too... she's not in my list though.. but there too many other charas I like, so it's, like totally, quite difficult..

Norway: Hi Bermuda. Hmm.. I know. It's very depressing to still think about this. It was nearly 157 years ago. But that's not much for us states. You know that. I just... don't want to think about that now, okay? Well.. I don't mind if you call him Roro. But if you think so. I would love a new update too. I'm going to tell him right ahead. Thanks. *smiles slightly* I think so too.

Admin: Me too? Me too?

Norway: .. If you want..

Admin: Can I invite Den?

Norway: No.

Admin: You're so mean~.

Norway: I'm not. And uhmm... you think so? I don't care.

Admin: Poor Den, huh?

Norway: That. Idiot. is. Not. Poor.

Admin: ...

Norway: Sonny is quite cool. But I think I will still call you Bermuda.

Admin: Waah~ Can I call you Sonny? Just like Po? *giggles*

Norway: Well.. I like christmas, like every one of the nordics, but I also enjoy 'Russ'. Google it, if you don't know it. Uhmm. Thanks for your review Bermuda. Ha det.

Admin: By Sonny!

* * *

Admin: I'm soo sorry to say that, but I don't have that much time today, so I've done just one review! Waaah! I'm so sorry! I'm going to do an extra-long 'Ask Norway' tomorrow, k? Thank you all for reading! *hugs everybody* I love you! *hands free Currywurst* Mhmm.. such a yummy treat~ You're so lucky~

Norway: Stupid Admin doesn't have time anymore. But she's seems very sorry.. Well.. Ser deg senere.

Admin: Tschüss!


	9. Speciaal!

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Norway x Romania

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

Note: If you want to be any country, just write its name at the beginning or the end of the review. Norge is always happy to meet other states. Even if he doesn't show it.

*******Let's get started*******

**Vulcanblood: What kind of embarrassing things? I want to hear more!**

Norway: I'm running out of embarrassing things. Hmm.. maybe tomorrow.

Admin: Already?

Norway: Hmm.. ja.

* * *

**Atlantis: hejhej...if you like just listen:**  
**watch?vlkybcZ_stAk**

**just try...i love it...maybe it sounds better under water...hugs and hejdo from atlantis**

**asking you: what do you love to sing ...if you're singing?**

Norway: Hi Atlantis. Nice to see you. The link didn't work. I tried to copy it and set it in, but it failed. When I typed in 'John Lennon - Believe' in YouTube, I just found Imagine.. Sorry.

Hmm.. I really loved singing my character song.. But I'm not into it that much. Well.. see you.

* * *

**Blackrose: Hey again!So how is your life?Oh and no I didn't mean alcohol that stuff is nasty!Not that I tried it or anything,I've smelled it I don't see how people like that I meant was what's your favorite drink overall?Oh hey Romania!Here's a cupcake to all of you except Denmark.*Gives cupcakes*Now for some questions:**  
**What do you think of the other nations?**  
**Why can't Denmark see all the pixies and trolls?Is it because he's an idiot?**  
**What's your favorite spell?**  
**That's about please forgive me,I read a DenNor on accident,because it didn't tell me the pairings and when I figured out I stopped.I swear on Lord Jashin!**  
**Blackrose**

Norway: Hey Blackrose. Hmm.. my life is quite lazy at the moment. But it's beautiful. Oh, you didn't? Sorry. Hmm.. then it's coffee. I drink very much coffee. Oh thanks. I like cupcakes.

Admin: Aww, thanks~ I love cupcakes! *hugs ya*

Norway: I will keep the cupcake for Roro and give it to him later. That's totally different to each nation. But I like most of them. Not many people can see them. In his case, that's probably one of the reasons. Hmm.. my favorite spell.. is probably the 'Go far away' spell.

Here you go:

Go far away Spell

Find a green candle, one large enough to burn 30 minutes a day for at least a week. Make up a short chant something like this:

Bothersome neighbors go away,  
find a much better place to stay.  
A place where you will be happy,  
I will be happy,  
and all around you will be happy.  
An affordable place, a nice place,  
A much better place to stay  
So long as it is far from me and mine.  
Bothersome neighbors go away.

It'd be better to make up your own, especially if you can personalize it to the people in question. Just make it positive and upbeat. The idea here is that you are helping these folks find something better than they have now and helping yourself to peace and quiet at the same time.

You'll also need paper and something 2 draw with.

Each night light your candle (cast a circle first if you want one), imagining the flame as a spark in their mind which will lead them to a new home. Then sit down an stare into the flame for 5-10 minutes concentrating on your desire that they find a new, better place to live where they will be happy and annoy no one.

Then take up your pen and paper and draw while chanting your chant. Stick figure art is okay if that is the best you can do. The first night draw your neighbor's (current) house with them doing the annoying types of things they do. Make it complete even if it's simple art. Put in the trees, windows, and the like. When you are done, wait for the end of the 30 minutes, concentrating on the candle flame and your goal. Fold the paper up and tear it to small shreds. Put out your candle (and close your circle if you created one. Save the torn scraps of paper.

On each night for the rest of the week, repeat the ritual, but the art will change. On the second day, draw them excited and happy in front of their current house - because they've found a better one. For the rest of the week, draw them carrying various stuff out of their current house (as if they were moving). The key thing here is only show there current house. You don't want to limit possibilities by drawing a new house for them.

After you've done this a week, put all of the scraps of paper and some of the tail end of the candle in an envelope and bury it or hide it on the property line between their place and yours. If you've used large sheets of paper, you only need to include a portion from each if you need to keep the envelope small.

Note that a spell like this can take a while to take effect. Most people do not pack up and move overnight.

Admin: Waaah, you're creeping the shit out of me!

Norway: Thanks.

Admin: That's not a good thing!

Norway: You sure?

Admin: ...

Norway: Back to you, Blackrose. Hmm.. it's ok with me. Admin is a huge DenNor shipper. I don't care.

Admin: Hmm... Yah.. DenNor.. *faints*

Norway: Well.. thanks for reviewing. På gjensyn.

* * *

**animefan106: Hmm... How strange that my list disappeared. Well, here I go again. 2. Norway, 3. America, 4. England, 5. Taiwan, 6. Seychelles, 7. Monaco, 8. Iceland, , 10. Japan. Hehe, because you and Viet are my top two favorite, I wrote a fanfic about the two of you... *blushes from slight shame of advertising* You should read some of it just so that I can get some feedback and maybe ideas for later chapters. I apologize but I needed to let that out because I found this blog. **  
**Anyway, Australia sounds really cool especially since he has the Great Barrier Reef, right? Ah, but are you use to the heat Nor-kun? It's pretty warm near the tropics and equator.**  
***giggles* You do look cute when you blush Nor-kun. Now my actual question: What kind of music do you like? I'm kind of hoping that you say something similar to Alexander Rybak... You should no him because he is from Norway. Born in Belarus though...*shivers* Thank you for answering again.**

Norway: Hey Animefan.

Admin: Hi there! Aww thanks! Ah, I see! Cool! I'm not into hetero that much.. but will read it for you, together with Norge.

Norway: ...No problem. Hmm, yah sounds quite amazing. I really want to see it. Hmm... I think it's good for me. But my summer can be very hot, so I'm used to it. Don't worry. Thanks. Hm.. I really like traditional Music. Of course! I do know Alexander Rybak. You probably know the song 'Fairytale' of him. I really like it. I also like Lenka. No problem. Ha det bra.

Admin: Ciao bella!

* * *

**RavenWingsFly: Hallu Norway! Were you and Denmark in a relationship before you were with Romania? And if Romania wasn't in the picture would you too be still together? ((No offense Romania! Have a cookie if ya want))**

****Norway: Hey RavenWingsFly. Urgh. No.

Admin: Never ever.

Norway: No.

Admin: Hmm.

Norway: I will keep the cookie for Roro. Hmm.. thanks for reviewing. Bye.

Admin: See ya. ((I freakin love your DenNor story!))

* * *

**NekoGirl72: Admin: HAHAHA. I stole your computer Bermuda!**  
**B: Give it back... **  
**Admin: I'll give it back in a second. Yes, Liech. She's so cute! You can have it back now.**  
**B: Seriously? Just for that? Whatever. Even if it was a long time ago, you should still be grateful... I would have been... 345 or so? I'll stop talking about it then.**  
**I'll be updating today actually. Yup! You're like a brother, I guess, though I'm told I make too many people my honourary siblings. **  
**Of course you can come! Den could come too, but if we're going round to all of the Nordic countries, won't he be there already? **  
**Well, complete destruction of someone is a little over the top. But whatever you wish.**  
**Yup. I have no idea where he got my real name from though. Sure you can call me Sonny! Who is Po? **  
**Christmas is wonderful. I love how each nation has their own way to celebrate it. Hmm. Google it, I will. **  
**My question... Uhm... Ah! I've got it. If this is too personal, just ignore it, but list ten things you like about Romania. **  
**Bye guys, Bermuda, out!**

Admin: Hi there~ Yaah, she is! Hmm.. I'm a huge Switzerland fan! That comes near to it.

Norway: Hi Bermuda. Happy to see you again. Admins are quite stupid sometimes, huh?

Admin: OY!

Norway: Hmm.. I know. I was grateful. I just never showed it to him. Hmm, I already read it. Uhm, I'm glad there's a girl in the world that thinks so.

Admin: YAY! Oh please! I want Den to come too! Yah, that fact is obvious. Le stupid me wasn't thinking about that.

Norway: Hrmm. Whatever you want. ...If you think so. I like complete destruction.

Admin: Cool! Thanks! *already using it since yesterday* Po is the nick name for Poland! By the way: 'Po' means 'butt' or 'ass' in german. I should just call him Feliks~.

Norway: Uhm, it's in nearly a month. ...We're (the nordics) celebrating it together. I promised NOT to punch Mathias or send my troll after him. Mhmm.. yah Tino. I swear.

Ten things I like about Roro... Uhm, let's start.

1. His smile.

2. His kisses. *blushes hard*

3. His cooking.

4. His supernatural power.

5. His fluffy hair. *bushes*

6. His happiness.

7. His laugh.

8. The deepness of his eyes.

9. The way he's treating me.

10. His sexyness. *looks like a tomato*

The order of the things has nothing to do with how much I like each thing. I like it all the same amount ((I used google translate! please don't hit me if it's wrong!))

Admin: You're too cute to handle it, while talking about Roro! *takes picture*

Norway: Stop taking pictures of me.

Admin: Hahahaha. No.

Norway: ...

Admin: Only two reviews left before the special starts~

Norway: Bye Bermuda. See you next time time.

Admin: Bye Sonny and NekoGirl!

* * *

**Goldenrain: Hiya Norway!Do you know how Finland is?I don't know why but I get the feeling he's sad and/or depressed...Anyways if you tell me you all get a lollipop!Wouldn't that be great?Do you ever get stalked by fangirls?Or fanboys?Do you hate DenNor fanfictions?Espesilly if your an uke?Sorry if this is personal...Admin you get some Currywurst!**  
**Love(Not in the fangirl way,that's gross),**  
**Goldenrain**  
**P. you know my sister Blackrose?I saw her name...so bye!*Is completely different from her sister and gets called the female version of Denmark***

Norway: Hi Goldenrain. Welcome here. Finland? Uhm... he's better than me in hiding his feelings. He always just shows his 'I'm so happy' face, and I just can't read him. If there's something up with him, Swe is the only one who probably knows about it. Finland would tell him something like this. Should I ask him? Hmm.. do I get a lollipop now?

Admin: Hrmm.. I got one! Oh yeah! Apple! I love apple lollipops~

Norway: Me too. I've got strawberry. Thanks. Yah, I got stalked by fangirls once. On a Anime con. They followed me the hole day. Fanboys? I don't know. Maybe? No, I don't hate them. What is a uke?

Admin: Aww, thanks! *takes currywurst* *starts eating* Yummy! *munch* Waaait! Why is the *munch* fangirl way of love gross? *munch* Is my fangirlie love to Switzerland gross too? *sob*

Norway: I don't care. Uhm, yah I know Blackrose. She's your sister? I don't have any sisters... You're called the female version of Mathias? Hmm. You're not writing like him at all. He's more like: _Oooooyy Norgee! How yaa doiin?_ _:DD_

Well.. thanks for reviewing. See you.

Admin: Thanks for the Currywurst again~ See ya!

* * *

**Wis: FISH? Yes please. I love fish! **

**So what's the weather like in Norway?**

****Norway: Hi Wis. Nice to see you. I love fish too. *hands fish*

Uhm.. at the moment it's about 7°C in Oslo. Pretty cold.

Admin: In Berlin we have 9°C at the moment! Not better, huh?

Norway: Not really. Well... see you next time Wis.

Amin: Yeaah! See ya Wis~

* * *

Admin: Aaaand now: The special begins!

And the super-awesome special is: The ten best FanFictions with Norge! Maybe there's someone, who already knows, that his story will be mentioned here. Well let's start!

Norway: Number ten of the best stories with me is:

**'A Week With Denmark!'** - by KisaraTsuki

Uhmm.. Admin decided all of them. But I read that one too and I liked it. Even if it's DenNor.

Admin: Number awesome nine of the best stories with Norge is:

**'The Act of Fraternal Tsundere'** - by IntraSule

My congrats~

Norway: Number 8 of the best stories with me is:

**'Neckties and Kisses' **- by k-shee

And it's also a DenNor. Well.. Congrats.

Admin: And number -glorious- 7 goes tooo:

**Slave** - by The-Wicked-Girls88

An awesome DenNor oneshot! I really enjoyed reading it!

Norway: Number 6 goes to:

**Little One** - by Endova Elixabete

DenNor again. I liked it. My congrats.

Admin: Number supeeer 5 goes to:

******DenNor Oneshots** - by RavenWingsFly

I cried! I fucking cried!

Norway: Number 4 goes to:

**Red and black** - by MelloRiza

It's a mafia fic and I really enjoyed reading it.

Admin: Number 3 goes toooo *drums*:

**In Love with a Dream **- by AnkoChaan

I loved this one soo much! Warning: It's rated M!

Admin: Yah, still me! Norway should make number one! Well... number 2 goes tooooo:

**I'm Stuck In A Box And **- by DERANGEDauthor24

Uhm.. The pairing is still not set.. but Nor appears and is just perfect! I love it~

Norway: Number one goes to:

**Denmark and Norway's Diaries **- by RoseMatoBird

Yah, this one is awesome. Congrats!

Admin: From met too! I love reading it~

* * *

Admin: I hope you all liked todays 'Ask Norway'~ See you next time!

Norway: Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Norway x Romania

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

Note: If you want to be any country, just write its name at the beginning or the end of the review. Norge is always happy to meet other states. Even if he doesn't show it.

*******Let's get started*******

Norway: Hello there. Nobody wrote a Review, that means there will be no 'Ask Norway' today. Please review.

Admin: If nobody reviews anymore I have to cancel this. That would be very sad.

Norway: Hmm ya..

Admin: Well.. see ya next time, if there is a 'next time'.

Norway: Bye


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Norway x Romania

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

Note: If you want to be any country, just write its name at the beginning or the end of the review. Norge is always happy to meet other states. Even if he doesn't show it.

*******Let's get started*******

Admin: Hi theree~ I was so happy to see so many new reviews~ Love you guys!

Norway: Hi. Well, uhm.. I created a Facebook account. You can find a link on Admin's profile. But you can also type in 'Lukas Bondevik'. I chose to only use this simple name.

You can add me, if you want.

Admin: I created your Facebook account!

Norway: Don't listen to her. Uhm.. I was thinking about making this 'mood, listening to etc.' thingie. Here you go:

**Current Mood:** uhm.. quite happy.

**Listening to:** Love Me Dead by Ludo

**Playing: **er.. nothing.

**Reading:** My own writing?

**Eating: **cheese sticks

**Watching: **nothing..

**Drinking:** cola

Norway: No for Admin.

Admin: YAY! Here ya go~

**Current Mood:** happy as hell!

**Listening to:** Love Me Dead by Ludo

**Playing: **Pokemon! Go Pikachu!

**Reading:** stupid dialogues with NPCpoke-trainers

**Eating: **cheese sticks too! *munch*

**Watching: **Me.. playing.. and Norge writing~

**Drinking:** cola~ Alfred ftw! Thanks for inventing this glorious drink!

* * *

**Hi Norway! :) **  
**What do you think when fans make up crack pairings with you or your friends?**  
**-Sarah:)**

Norway: Hi Sarah. Hm. I don't care. It's their perverted mind. Not mine.

Admin: I paired him up with Feliks~ They're just, like, totally cute.

Norway: Uhm. Yah. Of course.

Admin: Totally~

Norway: See you next time Sarah.

* * *

**Heyy guys!There are two reasons I'm not writing like Denmark is one,my mom gave me pills to make-uh-calmer and two,my scares me!I think she's even doing that spell you told her about!We live in the same house too,so I don't see how that will work...Oh an uke is someone who's on bottom during sex.  
I don't see how you don't like Denmark,he seems like a perfectly good person to me!  
Here are some of my questions:Has a spell ever backfired on you?I mean that happens some times with my friends,it's really funny though,to see their reactions*Laughs loudly and wipes an invisible tear from eye*good times,good if you see Finland give him a hug ((the word disappeared, so I took this word.. it fits..kinda)). Did Denmark ever try to hug you and you reject him and then he says 'LOVE ME NORGE!YOU CAN'T REJECT MY LOVE!'and then you choke him with his tie?That happened to me during lunch. She just would not accept my love!:(She also slapped me in the face and said 'NO YOU BAKA!'Well gotta go!I hear Blackrose chanting something...  
Goldenrain**

Norway: Hi Goldenrain. Nice to see you. I should try that too. Oh. I think I start to like your sister. Ah. Ok. No. I don't like being on bottom.

Admin: ((Hah! They're best friends! It's just.. that Den is very annoying at some point. I don't think Norge hates him.))

Norway: ... Uhm er.. once. The spell was not meant to hurt someone. I wanted to clean up the kitchen by using it. It hit a frying pan. Well, this pan was like a mirror. So.. the spell cleaned up me.

Admin: Sounds funny!

Norway: If you think so. Yah. That happened ones. He got all red in the face wile I was choking his tie. It was kinda funny. Oh.. you probably don't wear ties. That would be funny. Hm. Ok. See you next time.

* * *

**Hi guys,thanks for the spell my sister ask you about Denmark hugging you and you rejecting him then told you a story about how she did that to her 'friend',well that was ,she can so annoying time she tried to bring an AXE to school for 'protection'.*sighs and facepalms at the memory of that day*You like coffee too?Do you like yours black or with cream and sugar in it?Why do you have a mysterious floating curl?That's about it.  
Blackrose  
P. all get currywurst and cupcakes!(The cupcakes are from my good friend Oliver Kirkland!Do you know him?)**

Norway: Hi Blackrose. No problem. Oh. Yah I know that feeling very well. Uhm yah. I love coffee. Black. Mostly. My curl represents my magic. Oh. It was nice to see you. Until next time. Oh thanks. I don't like Currywurst, but I do love cupcakes. *gives currywurst to admin*

Admin: Woaah! So much Currywurst~ Thanks~ And I love~ cupcakes! See you~ From Oliver? Hm. I like Arthur more~ But I know him!

Norway: Oliver.. that guy.. I can't remember him probably. I like Arthur more too. Bye then.

Admin: Bye~

* * *

Admin: Hmm.. I know they're still reviews left.. But I'm busy today D: See you tomorrow guys~


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Norway x Romania

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

Note: If you want to be any country, just write its name at the beginning or the end of the review. Norge is always happy to meet other states. Even if he doesn't show it.

*******Let's get started*******

Admin: I know it's probably horrible for you, but there will be no 'Ask Norway' for one week. For RPs, add Norge on FB. (link in my profile)

Norway: See you. I'm really sorry..

Admin: Me too! Until next week..


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Norway x Romania

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

Note: If you want to be any country, just write its name at the beginning or the end of the review. Norge is always happy to meet other states. Even if he doesn't show it.

*******Let's get started*******

**Music returns**  
**So sorry I've been in the hospital (still am) with a bad shoulder getting surgery on it well to make up for being gone here's my questions**  
**1) what's your favorite holiday?**  
**2) what's your favorite spell?**  
**3) can I have another hug? _**  
**That's it for now but ill be back I promise this time and a few days ago I saw admin asked two questions :favorite pairings? And favorite crack pairings?**  
**Mine are: America X Italy and Norway X Canada (OTP between me and my husband) and crack would be: Italy X Belarus!**  
**So yeah and yeah...I'm go now but flower for admin, Norge and Romania because I love you all and Grazie for today**  
**Spam ya later! Bye!**

Norway: Hey Music. Nice to see you. Oh, that sounds horrible. Uhm.. I like christmas vacation most. Er.. I already answered that question in chapter 10. It's the 'Go Far Away' spell. Of course. *hugs*

Admin: Hiya Music~ You're the only one who answered this questions! Thanks. *hugs* Wait, aren't these pairings all crack? I don't mind. Oh noo how cute! You must be very happy! That would be my OTP too, but I don't have a husband. I'm too young. And I don't have a boyfriend either.. *sobs*

Norway: See you.

Admin: Ciao!

* * *

**animefan106: Gomen, Norway-kun and Admin. I had a lot of homework so I wasn't able to do it yesterday. Well, do you know about the Peace of Westphalia? I mean like the results of it after ending the Thirty Years' War. I need it to do an essay but if you don't know much about it, then that's fine. I think that was the time when Denmark had to hand you over to Sweden.**

Norway: Hi animefan106. No need to apologize. Uhm. No I don't know much about it. It was a hard time for me. I'm sorry. But there were too much thinks I had to handle this time, so I didn't really cared about the other countries. I'm sure Wikipedia knows more about it. Bye.

* * *

**lollimewirepirate-ninja: Dear Norway**

Did you every have a "fan boy" squealing momment when you see Alexander Rybak on TV or Youtube?

Norway: No. Oh, this one was short. Sorry. See you.

* * *

**animefan106: Hmm... Have you ever heard of planetary moe, Norway-kun and Admin? If you have go on deviantart and type in ROSEL-D then go into his gallery and then glick on Planetary Moe. He has a very similar drawing style to Himaruya-sensei so he has drawings of you and Uranus looks a lot like you too. That's what I'm dawing right now so... Just putting that out there so that you can see someone similar to you. There are differences that you can see but you still look similar.**

Norway: Oh, nice to see you again. Uhm yah, I know Planetry Moe. It's pretty good.

Admin: I love~ Planetry Moe! I know it since.. uhm.. 1 Month or so. Rosel-D is such an amazing artist~ Uranus is my favorite planet~ Oh you're drawing him? Cool~ Uhmm.. See ya~

Norway: Yah, until next time.

* * *

**Goldenrain: HIYA GUYYSS!I'm soooo happy!My mom said I can go over to my friend's house for Thanksgiving break!My sister has to stay home!Hah-I mean poor I do wear ties though people say it's weird for girl to do so,but I don't would you do if I told you I wrote you in a roleplay?((That's okay))Do you know your female version of your self?Do you know your 2p?Well I have to go now*Dodges slap because I ate my sisters noodles:D***

Norway: Hi Goldenrain. Oh cool.

Admin: I wear ties too! It's not weird for a girl, I think.

Norway: Yah, I know both. My female version is sympathic, but my 2P is.. weird. Ok. See you.

* * *

**Bermuda: Back!  
I am so sorry for not replying sooner, I just got so caught up in life and I got into Homestuck too and it's reeeally addictive. Again, I am so sorry, Norgie!  
I'm going back in a second so I'll just ask a question today...  
Favourite fruit? Odd question I know, but I'm really distracted today...  
Again, I'm sorry, but bye.**

Norway: Hey Bermuda. No problem. Oh, that sounds terrible. Still no need to apologize. Uhm, I like Bananas very much. Bye then.

Admin: Waaah! Poor Sonny! See you!

* * *

**Wis: HI! I'm back! Right now it is 2C outside and it's freezing the bajeezus out of my ears. -*Shiver*-**

Question: In america, we have thanksgiving next week. Do you guys celebrate anything like that in your countries? (Canada is the only one I know that has a "Canadian Thanksgiving" version)

Norway: Hi Wis. Nice to see you. Oh. *shivers* Uhm, we have the Norwegian Constitution Day. It is celebrated on May 17th. Er bye then.

* * *

**((Hey I was wondering if I could maybe possibly be Iceland? If so here's my question!))**

Dear Norge,  
Why haven't you and Matthias hooked up already. We all know you want to.  
Love,  
Iceland

Admin: Yes, of course.

Norway: Oh, hey lil brother. I already told you that that is not true. Bye.

* * *

Admin: Aaaaand that's it for todaay~ I'm currently watching Dan and Phil~ (YT OTP!)

Buuuuut! Before you go, open up YT and search 'FarbrorEstersPojkar' and watch there Nordic Nation series! I dare you to do this!

Norway: ... See you tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Rating: T

Summary: You can send Norge letters, with questions and other things. Please stay in the T rating.

Pairing: Norway x Romania

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not earning money with doing this.

Note: If you want to be any country, just write its name at the beginning or the end of the review. Norge is always happy to meet other states. Even if he doesn't show it.

*******Let's get started*******

**Dear Norge,**  
**It's me again. Sorry about the last awkward question, just had to know. By the way, do you know where Mr. Puffin is? I think Prussia's taken him. Also, questions. What's up with you and Romania? And also, what are your thoughts on Seychelles? **  
**Love, **  
**Iceland**

Norway: Hey Ice. It's ok. Uhm. He has quite a lot of work to do, so we're not seeing each other often. On Seychelles? Uhm.. I don't have anything against - wait. Why are you asking this? You haven't broken up with with Hong Kong or smthn? Should I be worried? Anyways. I made some tea. Wanna come over? Love, Norway.

* * *

**Animefan106: The both of you answered again Umm... I really ran out of things to ask you. Actually, something just came up. It might be a bit insensitive so I apologize for that beforehand. If you know that the world was going to end and you were going to die, what will you do? Again, I apologize for such a question but it came up in my mind.**

Norway: Hi Animefan106. Nice to see you again. Uhm. That's a difficult question. I would probably have some fun with the people I love, to make them have a good time before dying. No need to apologize. See you.

* * *

**Hello Norway. **  
**This is insanely awkward but... Hi. I'm the... Girl staying at your house. Yeah. Just to let you know, mathias needs to have his tie tightened. He fricking woke me up this morning AT TWO AM!**  
**love (heh.. Uh...)**  
**Mich. (michelle)**

Norway: *glares* What are you doing here? If this idiot needs help with his tie, he should ask someone else. I don't care. He is an idiot. Still. Anyways. Who gave you the permission to use our internet? I can't help you anyways. I'm at Admin's house.

Admin: *eats some cookie* *looks up from DS* Who are you answering Norge? I never saw you in such a *cough* rage *cough* wile answering someone. Is it Den?

Norway: No. It's Michelle.

Admin: That girl that is staying at your house at the moment?

Norway: *nodds*

Admin: Heyaaah! Gotta see ya some day~

Norway: Uhm. Yah. Have a 'nice' night then.

_(A/N: *Talks to Mitchell's Admin* When I saw your raview, I was just shriekin like a fangirl, kinda 3 I LOVE YOUR STORY! Thanks for reviewing *w*_

_*talks to all* Not many reviews D: But thanks to those who reviewed 3 )_


End file.
